Talk:Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (1994, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-99.9.132.225-20120129193817/@comment-24154392-20131128090210
Barney Theme Song #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Little Turtle #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Old Macdonald #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Love You Trivia/NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and Mid 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume from "Classical Cleanup" is used. *The musical arrgements from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used Categories:*1995 episodes *Barney Videos *Barney Home Video *Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) *Frist Era Barney Home Videos *Custom Barney Episodes *Barney and the Backyard Gang *Add category Read more * Custom Barney & Friends Episodes is a Barney & Friends Episode orignaliy aired on 1992-2013... Custom Barney Episodes and Videos (his version) * Barney's Party Fun! is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video released on October 25, 2002. Plot Barney's Party Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) * Twice is Nice! is a seventh episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Twice is Nice! *Showing 5 most recent =9 comments= *1.Light Blue FBI Warning Light Blue Interpol Warning Lyrick studios (1997-1998 Bumper Barneys Great Adventure Teaser Trailer January 29, 2012 by A Wikia contributor *The Episode Fun & Games was not in the Barney and The Backyard Gang, it was in 1996 Of Barney & Friends. June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply *The Episode Fun & Games was not in the Barney and The Backyard Gang, it was in 1996 Of Barney & Friends. June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **The Episode Fun & Games was not in the Barney and The Backyard Gang, it was in 1996 Of Barney & Friends June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributor *The Episode Fun & Games was not in the Barney and The Backyard Gang, it was in 1996 Of Barney & Friends. June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **Season 13 1995 in 1985 Fun & Games Barney & The Backyard Gang 1995 June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributor **The Episode Fun & Games was not in the Barney and The Backyard Gang, it was in 1996 Of Barney & Friends June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributor *Fun & Games Barney & The Backyard Gang 1995 June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributorReply **Fun & Games Barney & The Backyard Gang 1995 June 18, 2011 by A Wikia contributor =Recent Wiki Activity= *Barney's Big Balloonedited by Lazarus ramos 3 seconds ago *Let's Go to the Library with Barneyedited by Lazarus ramos 4 minutes ago *Barney's Let's Go On the Toyland (SuperMalech's version)edited by Lazarus ramos 5 minutes ago *Barney Songs (video, SuperMalechi's version)edited by Lazarus ramos 7 minutes ago See more >=Photos= Add a Photo917PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI* * * * * * * * * * * *See all photos See all photos > =Around Wikia's network=